Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens
by tyrone.s.phillips
Summary: I do not own Star Wars. Star Wars is owned by LucasFilm and Walt Disney Entertainment
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.

 **Star Wars**

 **Episode VII**

 **The Force Awakens**

Luke Skywalker has vanished.

In his absence, the sinister

FIRST ORDER has risen from

the ashes of the Empire and

will not rest untill

Skywalker, the last Jedi,

has been destroyed.

With the support of the REPUBLIC,

General Leia Organa leads a brave RESISTANCE.

She is desperate to find her brother, Luke

and gain his help in restoring peace and

justice to the galaxy.

Leia has sent her most daring

pilot on a secret mission

to Jakku, where an old ally

has discovered a clue to

Luke's whereabouts.

 **Chapter I**

She needed him. and he was nowhere to be found.

There was no one else she could rely on. No one like her brother.

No one else at all, now that the New Republic stood on the verge of implosion, of destruction, of complete collapse.

They had thought that with the fall of the Empire it would all be so easy. That people would understand the need for patience, that time would be required to rebuild that which the Empire had taken away.

Cities, communications, trade: All these could and were well on their way to full restoration. It was the intanibles that proved so much more difficult to re-establish throughout galactic society.

Freedom, for example. The freedom to speak one's mind, to object, to dispute. She sighed. Those who had led the rebellion had under-estimated the deeply buried desire of far too large a proportion of the population who simply preferred to be told what to do.

Much easier it was to follow orders than to think for oneself. So everyone had argued and debated and discussed. Until it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pacing the chamber, she caught a glimpse of herself in a length of polished metal. She knew she looked tired. Sometimes she wished she had been born a commoner, an ordinary citizen, instead of planetary royalty. Such thoughts led her inevitably to memories of Alder-aan. Her home world, now many years gone, reduced to ashes.

And her own father had been a party to it. It was a legacy she could not escape. She could not let something like that happen again, to any other world, to any other people. It was her responsibility, and the weight of it was heavy. Too heavy?

Easier if she had help. The kind of help only her brother was capable of providing. If he wasn't dead.

No. Surely not. Wherever he was, if he had passed on, she would have sensed his demise. Of that she was certain. Of that much she had to be certain.

There had come a hint, a clue. Not much, but better than any report that had found its way to her in some time. She would have followed up on it herself, for who better to search for clues to the location of a missing brother than his own sister? When she had proposed the idea, the shock of objection on the part of her fellow Resistance leaders could have been heard halfway across the galaxy.

Reluctantly, she had conceded to reason. Someone would go in her stead.

The name of a particular pilot had been put forth. His record was no less than remarkable, and she could hardly argue that a pilot scouting solo would draw less attention than a perambulating princess. So she agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Finding one man should not, in the final analysis, be so difficult,"

insisted one of her colleagues. "Even on all the known worlds, there are only so many hiding places." "For an ordinary man, yes," she had replied.

"But we're not trying to find an ordinary man. We're looking for Luke Skywalker."

There had been some further argument, especially from other leaders who had remained convinced that the pilot chosen to follow up on the slender lead was too young for such a crucial task.

In the end, harmony had triumphed.

Once again she caught her reflection in the metal. It had been some time since she had not prevailed in the course of such discussions.

A thin, knowing smile gleamed back at her. No doubt her authority in such matters derived from her shy, retiring nature. The smile faded.

No time for sardonic reflection now, she told herself.

No time for extended, lengthy discussion. Times were desperate. The ruthless First Order was on the march, threatening to overwhelm the shaky framework of the weak, increasingly vulnerable, and still-developing

New Republic.

 **Where was her brother?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Star Destroyer Finalizer was massive and new. It had been forged and assembled in the distant orbital factories of the First Order, constructed in secret and uninfected by the virus that was the New Republic. Its devoted and fanatical builders had designed it to be more powerful, more technologically advanced, than anything that had come before it. Certainly there was nothing in the possession of the new Resistance that could stand against the vessel.

Almost invisible when they first dropped from a port in the side of the immense Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, the four transport vessels were of a proven design. Their function straightforward and simple, they had no need of the extensive redesign embraced by their mother ship. For all that, the transports still performed their prescribed role with brute efficiency.

As they went about their mundane daily tasks below, the inhabitants of the glowing orb known as Jakku had no idea they were about to recieve a visit from four elite squadrons of Imperial stormtroopers.

On board the quartet of transports, the eighty white-armored troopers prepared for touchdown in the manner of soldiers everywhere. Wisecracks alternated with nervous speculation about what might await them.

Surging adrenaline generated nudges and the occasional comradely whack on a neighbor's arm.

They knew one another well, had confidence in their team, and felt certain they could cope with anything the minor world toward which they were descending could throw at them.

Squad leaders barked commands. Weapons were armed, checked, rechecked. Flame troopers made certain their special weapons were loaded to capacity.

Each trooper made a point of inspecting the armor of a neighbor, ensuring that joints were sealed and panels tight.

The ensuing silence was replaced by a deep rumbling, motionless-ness by jolts and bangs, as the four craft entered Jakku's atmosphere.

Someone made a particularly inappropriate comment and was immediately quieted by those seated across from him. After that, the only noise within each transport was the roar and thunder as they bucked their way down through thick air.

An automated electronic voice sounded the "Prepare for landing!" warning. Armored bodies tensed. There was a single sharp jolt, followed by the return of a silence so thorough it was shocking. Hands tightened on weapons, bodies tensed, and inside the bay all eyes turned to the transport's bow doorway.

The quiet was barely broken by the slightest of mechanical hums **as the front of the ship started to lower toward the unseen ground.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone How is your Start into 2018 going mine is going well**

 **I am sorry for no Chapters of this Story after April 29th 2017 i had been busy so busy that i didnt have any time to write new Chapters But new Year New Start I going to try and finish this Story by the End of 2018( This Year) With that said here is Chapter 5 of Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens.**

 **Chapter 5**

There were smaller villages on Jakku. More primitive, more rural.

No one passing over, or even through, Tuanul would have suspected that it held a secret. Even if they had, they would have found no reason to linger.

The worlds of the galaxy were full of secrets, and there was no reason to suspect Jakku was any different.

But this particular secret... It was a peaceful place, as was the case with most small communities situated on desert worlds. Despite the desolation that was apparent at first glance, it boasted its characteristic assortment of indigenous life-forms.

Regardless of the absense of much in the way of visible vegetation, the distant isolated hoots and mewlings of nocturnal native animals indicated that life was present even where none could readily be seen.

A single wind chime yodeling in the occasional breeze provided a tinkling counterpoint to the yelps of hidden sand-dwellers.

With neither the place nor the motivation to hide, a creature that was decidedly non-native rolled eastward out of the village. Consisting of a rounded head floating above a much larger sphere, it was dull white with striking orange markings. Designated BB-8, the droid was, at the moment, very, very concerned.

Where a human would see only empty night sky, advanced calibrated synthetic optics saw a moving point of light. When the light resolved itself into four seperate points, the droid commenced an agitated beeping.

The phenomenon he was seeing might signify nothing, except... The quartet of lights was descending in a controlled manner, on what could only be described as a calculated path, and they were rapidly slowing. If they continued in the observed fashion they would make a controlled touchdown at... BB-8 performed an almost instaneous calculation.

Too near. Too near for coincidence. One such light was reason for concern.

Four hinted at possibilities dire to contemplate.

Beeping and whistling in something approaching cybernetic panic, the droid spun and sped back toward the village. That is, its head spun.

Facing all directions simultaneously, the spherical body did not need to turn, only to accelerate. This BB-8 did with alacrity.

While it could have transmitted the conclusion it had reached, it did not do so for fear of any such message being intercepted, possibly by those it feared might be inhabiting the source of the four descending lights.

In addition to its motley group of mixed galactic peoples, Tuanul was home to an assortment of used but still valuable machinery. A fair portion of the village population eked out a modest living modifying and restoring **such equipment for resale in larger towns and cities.**


End file.
